Castro Carneival
Introduction Defining Castro, if that's even really his name, has always been difficult. He has no goal other than to have friends, which is exactly the problem. Appearance Evolves by eating, goes from human to mutant tetsuo Personality Skewed contradictory personality, blue and orange morality Relationships Friends None yet. Enemies None yet. Powers and Abilities Skills Equipment Backstory Essentially, Castro has been forgotten by time, as has the Kingdom he came from. Nobody knows a single thing about where he came from and what he is. Years upon years ago, Castro was born to a small family as a rather poor boy. He had nothing to his name besides the clothes on his back and a delivery job. He delivered food from his village to the nearby castle, where the king of the whole land Castro hailed from lived. This king was a corrupt and cruel king, and Castro deeply feared him. When the King would stare at him, Castro would shake and cry, to the amusement of the King. The King was so amused with his fear one day, that he demanded that Castro would amuse him day in and day out. In return, his family would get to live. Castro had no choice, and become the court Jester. He had no ambition, he had no dreams, he just wanted to live. After a joke gone sour to the King's favour, he was sentenced to execution. In the dungeon where Castro waited for his inevitable fate for months on end with the bare minimum of food and water, he lived in agony. Everything change when Castro found a small jar underneath his bed, inscribed with unintelligible characters and symbols. Driven delirious by his torture, Castro took a look inside. The jar contained a dark fluid, like a mixture of blood, tar and molten iron. Having no qualms with this, he took a sip. Castro changed. His weary expression of pain bent into a cruel grin as he convulsed on the ground, beginning to laugh maniacally. Nobody understood how the quiet, terrified former jester had changed so drastically, taking it as a sign of the torture. They couldn't be more wrong. On the fated day of his execution, the guards who were meant to escort him were slaughtered, torn apart by hand and teeth, chunks of them missing and not being found elsewhere, and most importantly, Castro was not in his cell, and neither was the jar. As the guards scoured the castle grounds and nearby villages for the escaped Castro, they failed to realise what was really going on. Castro had eaten the king, piece by piece. As he kept eating those he came across, he became more powerful, producing black sludge from his skin and using it to hold his opponents still and change his body. At the end of the night, the castle grounds went silent, and a lone figure stood in the desolate area. He chanted verses from unintelligible songs, screaming "None of them are worthy!" As he sobbed in frustration, clutching his face in agony. He realised he would really have to search to find those "worthy", and he left the kingdom, after personally searching through for candidates to be his new friends. Only few knew what was happening, as a whole kingdom went silent, leading to more and more becoming empty and desolate, as a dark figure stalked across the crossroads to find those he deemed worthy. After attempting to eat an entire mage's guild, partially successfully, the first worthy candidate he found fought him, but lost. Castro forced him to drink from the jar, creating a sibling for himself. After an entire army had amassed to wipe out the threat of Castro and his new sibling, who was mildly less capable as a result of eating less, Castro and his brother were destroyed, or so one thought. Being reborn in the jar, Castro wept again. He lost his sibling, his first friend, and had sworn vengeance, but it wasn't time yet. First he had to return his strength. He'd wait. Time would come for him to leave the jar, once he got all his strength back and everyone forgot about the herald of the dark goat of course. Instead of reincarnating by turning into dust and blowing away in the wind, his brother's body remained and solidified greatly, creating a dark, metal-like substance with eyes sprawled across it where his blood should have been. This substance, later named Elderblood, was used to create an artifact of immense power, the Phobos Crown. Gallery CastroChibi.png|Evolved Castro Trivia The Phobos Crown is a black, metallic crown with yellow snakelike eyes eyes on each of the arches. It grants the wearer increased magical power in conjunction to their fear, as well as giving the wearer intense hallucinations of their fears and highly horrific imagery. No, his appearance was planned wayyyyy before Tyrian came out, don't even joke about the allusion. On the official power ranking, he is ranked; Magical: A Durability: C Physical: C This gives him a total of 11 and a rounded average of 4, giving him a B rank, and making him a only a low ranking commander. Whilst he himself may lack in danger, he has goals that are definitely dangerous if they are ever fulfilled. Castro's chibi art is by Furesiya on Deviantart and dx33x on Deviantart. Castro's theme is Damien by J.G. Thirlwell. Category:The Kat Collection Category:Character Category:Arcane Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Human